Guardando el secreto
by KamonKaze
Summary: Los ukes se ponen rebeldes y dejan de ser tan ukes para ser de lo peor en comportamiento, se quieren entre si como...x¡D
1. Chapter 1

Guardando el secreto,

Este fic lo escribo porque si, el que le guste bien sere feliz y el que no pues…no puedo hacer nada la verdad.

-Inazuma no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo la historia.

-Genero: Humor, misterio

-Aclaraciones importantes antes de leer este fic: el lenguaje usado es muy mal sonante por mi parte, los personajes se llevan bien entre si, pero con un peculiar sentimiento de odio.

Cap 1: Un colegio de prestigio

En el instituto mas prestigioso de Inazuma, la cuidad de mas dienro dame al pais, estaba el Raimon donde estudiaban los estudiantes de mas talento del mundo, entre ellos destacaban 6 chicos, en los cuales tenian sus habilidades y capacidades apropiadas: eran guapos, tenian dineros, eran populares, lo tenian todo….menos algo que completancen sus vidas, el amor…

A mediados del primer trimestre llegaron unas solicitudes de nuevos alumnos, algo que molesto mucho al presidente del consejo estudiantil, nadie podia inscribirse en pleno ciclo de estudios, molesto paseba por los pasillos revisando los informes de los chicos nuevos.

-¿Cómo pueden estos chicos estar aquí?-se preguntaba el presidente del consejo, un chico alto, moreno, cabellos del punta y de colo crema-Son vulgares, no estran en nuestra categoria

De pronte oye como unos chicos se acercan corriendo por los pasillos haciendo ruido y gritando.

-¡Maldita sea! Llegamos tarde-gritaba un joven e inocente ojos azules de castaños cabellos.

-Joder Midorikawa te pateare el culo como me castigen-decia en amenza un precioso chico albino

-Mierda callate viejo de mierda-reprocho un chico verdoso corriendo como loco.

-Estas cosas nos pasa por idiotas-dijo corriendo y jadeante un peli-gris –Kazemaru! Esperanos

-No os esperare, por vuestra culpa me perdi el desayuno-dejandolos atrás, en eso, cruza una esquina y pasa por delante del presindente del consejo dandole con su larga cabellera azulada.

-No corras-dijo en aviso, le agarra del brazo haciendo que ambos cruzaran la mirada por un milesima de segundo.

-Kazemaru cabron espera-grito un chico grisaceo con un parche en el ojo, los chicos miraron como su amigo el azulado cruzaba mirada con el otro desconocido.

-Cuidado chico o sino…-tarde llego la advertencia de Midorikawa, el chico que agarro del brazo de Kazemaru lo habia lanzado lejos de una patada.

-Si que lo has mandado lejos, ¿eh?, no te da pena-dijo otro chico cabellos rosados palidos- eres genial-riendo

-Ma-maldito chico-levantandose-¡muestra tu nombre!

-Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta-hablo firmente- y estos son mis mejores amigos, bueno menos uno-mirandolos- a ver averiguad quien me cae mal de vosotros 4-señanalondolos

-Sera gilipollas!-grito uno

-Hermano callate, no creo que sea yo-con un dedo en su menton

-ATSUYA ES-gritaron los chicos señalandolo

-¡Premio! Os invitare a comer con el dinero de Tachimukai

-Una mierda con mi dinero, mejor con el del viejo que le e robado nada mas venir-sonriendo, pasando del presidente del consejo.

-Vosotros no paseis de mi, soy Goenji Shuuya-de pie acercandose- y el presidente del consejo de este instituto

-¿Y? Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke un libertino-alego el chico peinando su cabello

-Largaros, no sabeis que este instituto es de alumnos de un nivel alto de intelecto-hablando con serenidad

-Poco me vale los conocimientos y tus palabras-dijo Kazemaru

-Lo que queremos es….-dijo Suzuno

-DORMIR, COMER Y…..-todos

-FIESTA-solto Atsuya

-No sois bienvenidos aquí-advertio

-Bueno, Fubuki donde esta el comedor-con las manos en el cuello Midorikawa

-En la ventana, salta y habra comida-dijo Atsuya

-Una mierda no caere en la misma trampa-reprochando al chico, Goenji les miraba con una gota en la cabeza

Pasando por ahí andaba un profesor bastante preocupado buscando a los nuevos alumnos, y en eso ve al grupo parado o mejor dicho discutiendo, se dirige a ellos mas aliviado.

-Chicos, os he dicho que me esperarais dentro del despacho del director, pero me alegra saber que os habeis tomado con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Goenji-aliviado suspiro.

-Viejo, seguro que dijisteis eso-dijo tan tranquilo Kazemaru

-Claro qui si, ademas fue usted joven que me esperaria

-Esas palabras no son propias de mi

FLASH BACK

-Chicos esperad aquí ahora vuelvo-en la puerta un viejo

-Esta bien-dijo Kazemaru

-Hey que dijo el viejo?-pregunto Tachimukai

-No lo se, yo estaba escuchando esta cancion-sacando sus audicualres de la oreja

-Creo que dijo que vayamos a clase-comento sin idea aparente Atsuya

-Pues movamonos antes de que me den ganas de dormir-estirandose Suzuno

FIN FLASH BACK

-Da igual , ¿Dónde estan nuestras clases?-pregunto Fubuki

-Vosotros no estudias aquí panda de vulgares afeminados-ya molesto Goenji

-Oye, calla, no ves que somos delicados capullo-dijo Fubuki

-Parad Goenji estos son los nuevos de vuestra clase, asi que porfavor dirigelos a la aula-dijo el viejo retirandose

-No, quiero decir, esta bien-resignandose, clavo su mirada en los chicos, realmente seria molesto tenerlos.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, los chicos hablaban tonterias como la comida o que harian al estar en clase, Goenji queria aguantar como podia pero era imposible realmente eran molestos, por fin llegaron a la clase, todos estaban estudiando prestando atencion al profesor, un señor de avanzada edad feo, con bigote, calvo

-Por favot prestadme atencion debo deciros que tenemos nuevos alumnos-dijo el presidente dirigiendo su atencion a sus compañeros, todos le miraon a el y sus acompañantes.

-Que panda de pringados dais risa-riendo Suzuno

-Sobretodo tu calvo-rio en burla Atsuya los demas chicos rieron.

-No me hableis asi, soy vuestro tutor

-Un bola de brillar que habla!-dijo Midorikawa

-Cogamosla y la vendemos-hablo sin pensar Atsuya

-No nos daran nada a cambio-en suspiro Kazemaru

-Jope,,,si eso que necesitamos una nueva consola-en pena Sakuma

-Insulente, ahora vereis-se levanta el profesor

-Hola somos nuevos-se presenta educamanete Tachimukai ante los demas-Soy Tachimukai Yuuki, y ellos son: Midori-Helado Ryuuji, Suzu-polo Fuusuke, Fubuki Atsu-lobo, Fubuki Shiro-chibi, Saku-Pingui Jirou, Kaze-emo Ichirouta

-Traidor, para que hablas-dijo Sakuma abalanzandose encima de Tachi- y tu eres Tachimu-shota Yuuki, idiota!

-Disculpad chicos, pero me da a mi que vuestra solicitud de esta apta para nuestra intitucion-dijo un chico de ojos jade y cabellos rojo

-UN VAMPIRO Y NOS COMERA!-grito Sakuma y Tachi

-Eso si que no!-Kazemaru coge a unos libros y se los tira

-Si es un vampiro tiene comida ¿no?-preguntandoselo a Suzuno

-Yo que se, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Esque pense que era tu amigo, sois parecidos-alego

-Imbecil, no le ves cara de muerto y yo-se señala- soy mas oscuro de tez

-Soy daltonico

-Una mierda! Tu sufres de sindrome de estupidez avanzada!

-Deja de tirarme libros loco-esquivandolos pero por desgracia les daba a sus otros compañeros, todo era un caos

El pobre presidente intento parar la pelea pero era imposible, el profesor en algun momento dado por culpa de Suzuno y Atsuya fue lanzado por la ventana, los demas habian corrido de la clase, solo unos siete chicos se quedaron en la clase con los nuevos locos.

Despues de poder controlarlos la noche se hizo dificil, porque ellos eran….¡alumnos internos!.

Pobres chicos, pobres profesores…como castigo les pusieron un examen sorpresa.

-Gilipollas, si dices que es sopresa no lo digas-en desanimo Suzuno

-Niño no me faltes el respeto

-Nanai

-¿Cómo?

-Que mañana te violara un oso-dijo Atsuya

-O los pinguninos, muchas cosas pasan-alego Sakuma

-Profe una duda y esta vez no tiene que ver con la comida-pregunto alzando la mano Midorikawa

-Espero que sea una pregunta integilente

-Viniendo de el lo dudo-dijo Kazemaru

-Porque ese chico tiene el pelo como un tulipan o una llama? ¿se puede freir un huevo?¿si es asi puedo cocinar en su cabeza?-señalando al chico nombrado

-Seras cabron soy ¡Nagumo Haruya!

-Examen ahora mismo sacad un folio en blanco y un boli-todos obedecieron molestos, pero Midorikawa tenia un problema no encontraba su boli, no tenia eso era un problema…

-Mierda, mierda..no tengo boli-se decia a si mismo, y de la nada saco conclusiones absurdas-Si no tengo boli, no are el examen, si no ago el examen, suspendo, y asi no me graduo, si no me graduo no trabajare, si no tranbajo, no puedo comer, si no como,me quedo delgado, si adelgazo sere feo, si soy feo no tendre pareja, si me quedo solo morire…-prenso-¡porque mierda me olvide el boli en la cama!-su compañero fubuki lo miro raro, le susurro

-¿Estas bien?

-¡MIERDA MORIRE!-grito poniendose de pie

-No seas exagerado, no es tan dificil-le dijo su amigo Fubuki

-NO TENGO BOLI!-grito histerico despeinandose

-Toma anda exagerado-se lo ofrecio Tachimukai

-Gra…-lo mira- seras ¡! Es mi boli!

-Te lo cogi prestado

Ese nuevo dia fue como el anterior, un desastre, pero esta vez el profesor se libro de salir volando.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo cap, este cap es especial ¿Por qué? Lo sabreis! =3 os adoro! ^^-

Como se que sois listas sabreis porque e echo este cap asi xD jeje cuidaos y suerte! ^^-

Cap 2:

Aquel dia fue un poco pesado para todos, asi que los chicos de la clase decidieron reunirse para hablar que hacer con lo nuevos.

-Que vamos hacer Goenji-hablo primero el de los ojos jade

-No lo se, pero esos chicos son una molestia, bajaran el prestigio de este instituto-dijo mirando por la ventana a los chicos nuevos

-Goenji, Nagumo, Hiroto, Endo, Genda tenemos problemas-entrando a la sala alterado

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Genda

-Fuyuka…fuyuka va a encararlos!

-Movilizacion! Esa es capaz de todo-dijo Endo –no me fio de ella

-Tu ni nadie-dijo Nagumo saliendo de la sala, bueno todos.

Los nuevos estaban en sentados fuera del recinto de estudios estirados en el suelo tan campante.

-Kazemaru..-hablo Midorikawa

-¿Qué quieres pesado?

-¿Y si disfrazamos para asustar a la chicas?-mirando al cielo serio, todos lo demas se levantan de golpe con una cara de "tengo una idea"

-Seria la ostia-dijo emocionado Atsuya

-Me pido la ser la parca-dijo alzando la mano Tachimukia

-Mierda, se me adelanto el shota-dijo Sakuma

-Ya ves, pues me pido ser un vampiro loco-dijo Suzuno

-Yo un helado!

-Mido un helado no da miedo

-Pero si es dietetico si

-Ire del loco de la colina-dijo Fubuki

-Pues me pido el conejo de alicia-dijo Sakuma

-Sereis cabrones dejadme pensar-dijo molesto Kazemaru

-Hasta que pienses pasaran años-dijo riendose Atsuya

-A que te comes mi puño

-A que te comes otra cosa y no precisamente la mano

-¿el pie?-dijo Midorikawa

-No precisamente

-Eres un guarro Atsuya-le reprocho su hermano

-Dejale Fubuki, si quiere que se la coma, antes se la corto con unas tijeras

-Claro como la tiene pequeña-en burla Suzuno

-¿acaso me la as visto?

-Yo si!-dijo Midorikawa, todos le miraron raro- te vi comiendo mi helado favorito asesino-todos caen estilo anime

-Gilipollas!

-Mirad que hay de nuevo en nuestro blog-mirando su movil el joven Tachi

-¿el que?-preguntaron todos

-Nos an vuelto a denunciar!

-Que hijos de puta!

-¿esta vez porque?

-Es la misma persona!

-La misma zorra-dijo cabreado Suzuno

-Su madre, ¿sabe ella lo que tardamos?-dijo Kazemaru

-Claro que no lo sabe estupido-dijo Atsuya

-Bueno, Sakuma busca quien es, me canse de ella-ordeno Fubuki

-Voy a ello-sacando un portatil

-¿de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto Kaze

-Me lo dio Midorikawa-dijo tecleando, todos pensaron "volvi a robar por helado"

-¿Por qué me mirais asi? ¿tengo helado en la cara? Si es asi no pienso daros nada!

-Chicos la encontre!

-Habla!

-Se llama Fuyuka Kudou, y…..-mira el portatil y saca una mirada victiosa-es la tia que viene hacia nosotros

-ostias nos viene que ni pintado-dijo Atsuya

-Vamos a putearla-dijo Suzuno

-Pero hay que ser sutiles con una dama-dijo Kazemaru, todos se miraron y dijeron a la vez

-Ni de coña-se rieron

-Chicos, debo informaros que vuestra actitud en clase es degradante-dijo la chica acercandose

-Eres la puta-dijo en tono burlesco Atsuya

-Yo creo que si, según el anuncio ponia, alta, guapa, capaz de hacer lo que sea-dijo Fubuki mirando un falso periodico

-Eres tu ¿verdad?-mirandola Kazemaru

-Si es ella-dijo Midorikawa- es una mujer

-¿Co-como…?-intimidada

-Dinos ¿Cuánto cobras?-dijo en tono serio Sakuma

-No nos cobres mas de 100 euros porque no tenemos tanto-dijo Tachi

-¡CALLAROS!-grito-no soy una puta

-Si lo eres, según tu perfil si-mostrando una foto falsa echa por phtoshop sakuma

-¿Qué…demo…? Es falsa!

-Eso dicen todas despues del botellon-dijo sin creerla Suzuno

-Ale guapa vete que no eres de nuestro gusto-dijo Atsuya- me gustan mas maduras

-SOIS UNA PANDA DE HOMOSEXUALES

-nos an descubierto-dijo Midori

-Me da igual, sabemos que eres tu quien nos banea en nuestro propio blog-señalandola kazemaru

-¿Co…?VOSOTRSO SOIS LOS LOCOS

-No es para tanto, sabes , te llamaremos Fuyu-Fuck-Dijo Tachi

-Dios que bueno-dijo Suzuno riendose con Sakuma

-Parad…no….-en sollozo

-Mejor la zorra de la esquina-dijo Atsuya

-SOIS CRUELES

-Mentira-todos los chicos

-Dejadme-llorando

-Esque no queremos, nos baneas mas de una ves, asi que como sabemos que estudias a qui a molestar se a dicho-dijo Fubuki

-Asi que te toca sufrir, nosotros somos apreciados en nuetro blog, envidiosa-dijo Kazemaru- ale vete a que desfloren-con desprecio

-Me las pagareis esta humillacion no queda asi

-Claro que no-dijo riendo Tachi

-Ira al youtube, lo emos grabado con el maravilloso pelo de Suzuno-dijo en orgullo Sakuma

-No sereis capaces

-Y mucho…dale al play!-mando Kazemaru

-Ahí va!

La pobre chica quedo humillada esa tarde ante los nuevos realmente eran malos con quienes se lo merecian, pero justo llegan los otros chicos.

-¡Fuyuka!-grito Endo el chico de la banda naranja

-¿Qué te a pasado?-pregunto Tsunami

-Esos chicos son…son…de lo peor

-Vosotros –fulmina con la mirada Goenji

-¿Qué? No emos echo nada-se defendio Kazemaru

-Bueno a mi me da igual-dijo Nagumo- te lo mereces Fuyuka por mala

-Bien dicho tulipan-corre Midori abrazarlo

-¿eh? Un helado!

-Donde! Dimelo que tengo ambre!

-En ese arbusto-señalando con el dedo

-Mira que es tonto este Mido-dijo Atsuya

-Chicos salgamos a dar una vuelta –dijo Fubuki

-NO podeis salir del recinto

-Venga a puntaros!-apoyo Sakuma mirando a Genda- eres muy monoso

-Gr-gracias!

-Le gustas a Sakuma! Chicos hay boda!-grito Suzuno

-Me pido ser la madrina!-dijo Tachi

-yo el padrino-dijo Atsuya

-Mierda se me adelantaron estos cabrones-molesto Kazemaru

-NO hables por vuestra cuenta-cabreado Goenji

Esa hora de recreo termino en pelea por parte de Goenji y Kazemaru, lo malo fue que gano Kazemru y Goenji se fue a la enfermeria con Tsunami que fue lanzado por Suzuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardando el secreto

Cap 3: ¡Atad al espia! o no tan espia...

Nuestros hermosos agradables ukes...bueno para que mentir, estos locos ukes estaban castigos encerrados en sus habitaciones por querer cortar el pelo de Fuyuka ¿razon?

FLASH BACK

-Kazemaru Ichirouta-entro gritando la chica de cabellos morados a la clase del uke no tan uke.

-¿Que pasa?-desganado

-Has intentado poner picante a la comida de nuestra escuela

-¿yo? no e sido yo, creo que fue Atsuya

-Sera cabron el niño-solto Suzuno- al menos que le ponga ketchup

-Suzu esa no es la cuestion-replico Midorikawa

-Basta, espero que vosotros agais algo al respecto

-Como presidente sugiero que nuestros nuevos compañeros cocinen-digo triunfador Goenji

-NO me da la gana-digo suzuno levantandose de su sitio

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle-agarro del brazo Nagumo

-¡Oh! perdonad, no sabia que tenias novio TU-LI-PAN- deletrando y a su vez soltandose del agarre, esas palabras de alguna manera, le dolio a Nagumo y sin reaccionar con su mano abofeteo a Suzuno, la clase se hundio en silencio.

-Su-Suzu...-queria reaccionar pero era tarde, vio atravez de esos hermosos cabellos celestes como una lagrima le bajaba, cuando por un segundo parpadeo, Suzuno lo mando a volar por la ventana de una patada estando en un 2 piso.

-Te pasaste Suzuno-asomandose Midorikawa-pobre, Kazemaru quien se mantenia ausente mentalmente detecto como Goenji lo observaba,

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, vosotros id a la cocina y no agais nada o tendremos que echaros del centro-todo serio Goenji, obligo a sacar a todos, incluso a tachimukai y Atsuya.

En la cocina las cosas no iban bien, estos chicos habian atado a las cocineras y habian mandado a llamar a Fuyuki.

-¿Crees que vendra?-inseguro el joven Sakuma

-Sip, le e dicho que soy Goenji-riendo maleficamente Atsuya

-Ahora vera esa bastarda de lo que somos capaces- dijo Kazemaru haciendo...¿aparece unas tijeras gigantes?- No sabe en donde se a metido

-Kazemaru no es seguro usar amm...ya sabes-digo Tachimukai serio

-Da igual, a mi nadie me molesta, nadie-todo serio, era una de las pocas veces que se le veia serio.

-Dios mio, si seguimos asi no llevaremos acabo nuestra mision-hundido Suzuno-pero...podria comer todo el helado

-¡GOENJI MI AMOR!-entro gritando emocionada Fuyuka hasta que vio a los ukes

-Oh mirad, es la pequeña puta-riendo a carcajadas Sakuma con un peluche de pinguino en mano

-Eh? me habeis tendido una trampa cabrones-se dio la vuelta para escapar pero antes de eso, Kazemaru se puso en su camino con las tijeras..¿flotantes?

-Chicos, nuestra ratita se quiere ir ¿que opinais?

-Y si le cortamos el pelo-opino Shiro, de alguna el...¿congelo las piernas de Fuyuka?

-Como? eh...-con el temor en su cuerpo.- que sois ...vosotros?-con los ojos temerosos

-¿Nosotros nada?-digo sin mas Tachi

-KYAAAAAAAAA!-grito la chica, al poco tiempo se presento el consejo estudiantil, Goenji vio como Kazemaru tenia en sus manos el cabello de Fuyuka y el pelo de este era corto

-Fuyuka! ¿que te a pasado?-sin responder la chica solto lagrimas con silencio en sus labios, se giro y vio a los demas ukes reirse a mas no poder- ¡iros a vuestras habitaciones y no salgais!-grito enfadado, incluso agarro a Kazemaru del brazo, cosa mala.

-No le toques...-tarde por parte de Midorikwa

El presidente salio disparado de la cocina.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Me aburro chicos- digo Sakuma

-Quiero comida

-QUiero helado

-Quiero salir

-Quiero mi ordenador-digo Sakuma

-Quiero tirarme a Kazemaru

-QUiero...¿que?-digo Kazemaru al mirar a Atsuya

-Hermano no como se te ocurre

-Ahora de seguro que somos gays-digo Tachi en una esquina

-hey! disfrazasemonos de chicas, de seguro nos dejaran salir

-Mirokawa-digo Kaze sentado a su lado amistoso- dime una cosa

-Si

-¿como mierda crees que nos dejaran salir?-tirandole cosas a Mido

-Chicos- llamo Shirou

-¿si?-todos menos Kaze que pegaba a Mido

-Esta fuera Fudou-esta noticia impresiono a Kaze que incluso salto por la ventana.

-FUDOU-grito contento, el otro se aparto de su camino

-Joder que daño

-Te lo mereces, la ultima vez me pegaste con un martillo

-Me da igual- con un chicon en la cabeza- anda estoy fuera, saltad chi...-se gira y estaban todos habian saltado encima de Atsuya.

-Que haces aqui?-pregunto Shirou

-Pues nada, ¿quereis comer? le acabo de robar a una vieja

-Vale-contestaron

Despues de escaparse a comer fuera del recinto, los estudiantes que representaban al colegio hablanban,

-Goenji...

-Dejame Endo ¿vale?

-No te pongas asi, no tenemos la culpa de que..-mirando a otro lado

-Sabes que Endo, eres un inutil-enfadado

-No tiene la culpa, esos chicos son extremadamente peligrosos a la vez de raros

-Es cierto Hiroto tiene razon

-Callaros, Hiroto y tsunami

-Genda. ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, Kidou

-Sabeis que-..

-Dinos Goenji

-Utilizaremos a Sakuma ¿entendido Genda- no le gustaba la idea al chico salvaje.

-Yo...-no podia aponerse

Con los ukes y Fudou

-Chicos, teneis problemas y muy serios

-Lo sabemos-digo tan tranquilo Suzuno

-Esto es serio, debeis encontrar el laberinto pero ya-exigio

-Dejame Fudou, yo decido si vivir o ser un ser sin alma-removiendo la comida

-Kazemaru...me preocupo por ti

-Pues no te preocupes-se levanta de la mesa y se va

-Kaze-llamo Midorikawa pero le detuvo Tachi que movio su cabeza en simbolo de no.

Este uke vagaba por las calles solo sin prestar atencion a nada hasta que por la calle ve a lo lejos a Endo llevando la compra.

-¿Kazemaru? -sorprendido, este hace caso mudo.-Espera-le agarra del brazo

-¿eh? eres tu -Endo se aparte de el por que teme que lo mande lejos-No te are nada desconfiado, gilipollas

-Espera! quiero...hablar

-Rapidito que tengo que conseguir dinero engañando a los viejos verdes.

-Eso esta mal -recrimino

-¿y quien digo que si´?-con mirada lujuriosa

-No seras capaz...

-No pienses mal pervertido

-Lo siento-bajo la cabeza.

-Oh no me digas que quieres que te baje la temperatura-acercandose lentamente a su oido

-Endo! -le llamo Goenji, parecia que por su cuerpo le recorriera una sensacion de odio hacia su amigo.

-Mierda el reprimido -intento salir corriendo pero se le cruzo Nagumo

-Kazemaru

-Gilipollas me haz echo daño

-No estabas castigado

-¿no estabas hablando con tu novia Goenji?

-No somo nada

-Dejalo, tu te vienes conmigo-digo Goenji

-Me da que no-y de la nada uso un abanico gigante para escapar volante

-¿que demonios?-todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Sera que estos ukes oculten algo ¿que sera lo que usan? ¿sera magia? ¿que son relamente estos chicos maleducados?

Prox cap: 4 La verdad


	4. Chapter 4

Guardando el secreto

Cap 4: La verdad

Los chicos del consejo estaban asombrados, habian visto a Kazemaru salir ¡volando! en un abanico gigante llevado sobre el aire, no cabian en razon.

-Él...¿volo?-asombrado Tsunami

-¿Magia? existe-digo Endo, por su parte Goenji salio detras del gran abanico

-No dejare que escapes pequeño uke-penso Goenji corriendo detras del peliazul

-Presidente detenjase-insistia Hiroto

-Dejale no tiene remedio-con los brazos detras de su cuelo digo Nagumo.

-Regresemos cuanto antes-sugerio Tsunami-Por cierto ¿no sera que Kazemaru es un ninja?

-Tonto, no lo creo, era como si el viento no, es como si controlara el viento-hablo confundido Hiroto.

En el restaurante donde Fudou pagaba con el dinero que roba, les recordaba a los chicos su mision.

-¿Lo entendisteis?

-No quiero hacerlo...-renego Suzuno

-No tenemos opcion alguna-alego Fudou

-Yo por mi parte quiero quedarme con este cuerpo, sin tener que usar la magia

-Hermano, no digas eso

-Shirou seamos sinceros, ser magos o brujos o lo que seamos no mola nada, siempre ocultos -se levanta -¡mierda! yo quiero salir y saber usar mis poderes, no ser una monja

-Seras capullo si lo haces nos metemos en problemas, por ello debemos...-no pudo terminar la frase Fudou

-A la busca del teroso-digo inocente Tachi llevandose a su boca un bocado de helado que robo a Mido

-¡Asesino mi helado!

-Ya empezamos- con los hombros recogidos-digo Suzuno zampandose el solo todo el helado.

-Fudou-san...-le llamo Sakuma con su ordenador

-¿Que?

-Segun los mapas de la escuela, tambien hay un teroso-con los ojos brillosos, los demas se les encendio un foco en su cabeza

-Yo ire a por el tesoro y no lo comportaria con vosotros-digo Atsuya

-Ah! maldito que somos de la misma familia-replico Shirou

-De eso nada, el tesoro sera mio para mis caprichos-digo Suzuno

-No! es para comida-digo Mido

Y de la nada todos se empezaron a pelear, el pobre dueño del restaurante lloraba al ver como sus clientes salian volando, sus mesas, sus silla, y como su comida de la cocina era deborada por Midorikawa que se consiguio escapar de la pelea poniendo un muñeco suyo.

Mientras tanto Goenji corriendo detras del uke, vio un niño jugando con una cuerda de la cual se la robo.

-¡eh! eso es mio-digo el pobre niño a punto de llorar-ladron

-Callate niño, papa noel no existe ni los reyes magos-corrio con la cuerda

-buah! ese niño es malo, mama-salio corriendo el pobre hacia su madre triste, a nadie le gusta que le digan que algo no existe si eres niño.

-maldito chico-digo Goenji y con la cuerda en la mano, salto en una pared se impulso y lanzo la cuerda de la cual agarro el cuello del chico y tiro de el hacia el atras, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡arrgg! mi espalda, me las roto-se quejaba

-Eso te pasa por desobedecer-atandolo con la cuerda

-Esta no es forma de tratar a una joven como yo, ¡socorro! ayuda!-empezo a gritar

-Loco calla-arrastrandolo

-Ayuda! mi novio me maltrata, me va a vender a los yakuzas-de pronto la gente de los alrededos salio a ver lo que pasaba, Goenji no tenia palabras para poder decirles que era un error.

-No se equivocan este chico es...

-Me hace cosas horribles señora ayudeme

-Chico eres horrible asi no se trata a una dama

-Pero...-cargo a Kazemaru como si fuera un saco de patatas al hombro-Maldito cuando llegemos me las vas apagar-y salio corriendo, mientras Kazemaru se reia a mas no poder de la situacion y en parte de porque vio a Goenji sonrojado.

En media hora llegaron a la escuela y Goenji avergonzado lo llevo a su habitacion y lo tiro sobre la cama y se sento en suelo todo exahusto.

-Joder chico cualquiera diria que estas enamorado de mi-muy seguro de si mismo

-¡Callate! jamas digas eso, nunca me enamoraria de un chico tan problematico que encima ni es humano

-Soy humano, solo que...anm...soy diferente, como los pinguinos-eso descoloco a Goenji

-DIme una cosa, que mierda tiene que ver un pinguino con lo que estabas hablando

-Mucho, ellos no pueden volar y son pajaros y yo soy un humano que sabe usar magia..ups!-se tapo la boca

-¿magia? ¿acaso eres un tipo de hechicero o algo?-confuso

-Mas o menos, asi que si te portas bien o te transformare en un feo y regpunante sapo-riendo

-Sabes¨? no te creo, eso es cosa de niños

-eso crees muy bien-digo en tono serio y de la nada rodeo a Goenji en un fuerte viento-Oh magia negra te invoco transforma a este ignorante de tu presencia en un feo sapo y que lo bese a quien el ame-riendo y ¡pum!

-Cabron! que me as echo-digo goenji histerico no sabia que hacer daba vueltas por la habitancion mejor dicho saltos.

-kukukuku, tendras que besar a la persona que te gusta-cogiendolo entre sus manos mientras sonrisa maleficamente, en ese momento tocan la puerta y entra todo el consejo estudiantil y ven a Kazemaru con un sapo en las manos pero ¿el sapo tenia pelo en forma de cebola y de color crema¨?

-Donde esta Goenji-mirando a los lados digo Tsunami

-Oh ese chico tan reprimido incapaz de amar, pues este feo sapo cogelo no lo quiero ni ver-lo lanzo hacia su Tsunami

-Espera, que quieres decir con eso

-Hiro Hiro Hiro eres tan tonto, adios-alza su mano impulsando viento lanzando a los chicos contra la pared

-¡Espera croa, no te vayas croa

-¿que quiieres? ¿morir?-se da la vuelta y ve que el sapo a saltado hacia el

-Maldito uke afeminado-se lanzo Goenji pero calculo mal y ¡le beso! y ambos cayeron...

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron.

Despues de salir del restaurante todo golpeados los ukes decidieron volver a la escuela por el mismo camino, entrar por la ventana que es una tarea facil, pero les pillo el profesor Osamu y Suzuno todo nervioso mando a volar al profesor, pobre...

¿que abra pasado? ¿ o que pasara?


	5. Chapter 5

Guardando el secreto- cap 5: ¡Prohibido usar la magia para enamoramientos!

Despues de que Kazemaru fuera besado por Goenji transformado en sapo, este tambien transformo a Kaze en sapo.

-¡Ah! seras tonto tambien me has transformado-se quejaba

-Te lo tienes merecido

-Joder!, da igual la persona que me ame me sacara de este hechizo

-¿quien va amar a alguien como tu?-recalco

-Olvidame-en el fondo estaba dolido, ya que era cierto jamas habia sido amado, solo por Atsuya y Fudou pero el sentimiento no era mutuo y sabia que era solo atraccion fisica nada mas, queria salir de ahi, por una vez en su larga vida le habian herido, Endou que veia a Kazemaru con buenos ojos le cogio entre sus manos y le dijo.

-No importa el fisico, si no el corazon-rio sin saber el porque- Sabes Kazemaru yo...ammm..el sentimiento no sera mutuo pero yo te quiero-en eso Endou besa al sapo cosa deshizo el hechizo suyoy del presidente, entre la niebla, el joven peloazul escapo, ¿que era? ¨¿que dijo? ¿sera mentira?, corrio por la impotencia, era como si hubiera ganado la guerra pero perdido la batalla, Endou fue tras él, en su busca y Goenji se freustro, ¿el porque? ...él amaba a Kazemaru.

El ojimarron vio llegar a sus compañeros de magia y sin pensarlo corrio a los brazos de Atsuya cosa que a Endou y Goenji les sobresalto, pero algo mas les molesto, la sonrisa lujuriosa que cargaba aquel uke sin escrupulos, por la rabia consumida Goenji exigio.

-¡Quienes sois! -mostrando todo su enojo

-Chicos decidme que no os habeis metido en lios-rogo Fudou

-No-contestaron todos

-Va en serio

-Esta bien, nos hemos metido con el consejo estudiantil

-Mierda, se os encomienda una mision y asi es como lo haceis destrozando todo

-joo-dijo Tachi-era una pequeña broma

-La madre que os trajo a vosotros-dijo Fudou- Bueno señor presidente ejem, vera hay un error estos son normales, dentro de lo que cabe la palabra

-No os creememos, ese chico transformo en sapo a Geonji-salto Nagumo

-¿Kazemaru?-dijeron los compañeros

-Algo falla aqui-dijo Midorikawa

-Olvidadme, el se puso pesado y le di una leccion nada mas ¿que hay de malo en eso?

-Te admiro Kaze-san -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Sakuma

-Siento Sakuma pero..-mirando a otro lado-debeis iros del centro pero ya o informaremos a los de arriba

-Pero si nos contais la verdad puede que os quedeis-dijo Hiroto

-No contare mi vida a un estupido vampiro, tulipan, ganso, palmera, loco y un friki de Dragon Ball ah! tambien a ese de los goggles que no veo por aqui-dijo Suzuno.

-Esta bien, no hace falta que recogais nada, estas fuera del centro- furioso dijo Goenji dando la vuelta.

-Mierda, se pone feo-dijo Shirou- Kaze-san ¿Que hacemos? si no conseguimos eso no podremos...-tarde Kaze le tiro un martillo a la cabeza de Goenji

-Imbecil, si te contara todo, ¿me creerias?-enfadado, queria matar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino

-Si-dijo secamente aguantandose el dolor como un hombre

-No te creo, ¡Nosotros estamos maldecidos! -grito

el consejo estudiantil no sabia donde se habian metido, este asunto iba mas alla de ellos mismos pero...nada les detendra como tales.

-¿maldecidos?-sorprendido dijo Tsunami

-Ajam, somos al pareceres servientes del mal, osea el demonio creo-dijo tranquilamente Tachi

-y para rematar cuando nos agotamos tomamos forma de gato o perro segun nuestro gusto, pero siempre tenemos que usar unos pendientes que ocultan nuestras orejas de gato-dijo Shirou riendo

-Lo malo esque representamos el tabu, somos los siete pecados capitales, por ello en esta colegio de poco monta esta la mierda esa que buscamos-dijo Atsuya

-¿7 pecados?

-¿servientes del mal?

-¿gatos?-dijo Endou

-Parece un maldito cuento de hadas pero es lo que hay.-dando la vuelta tranquilamente Kaze

-Que pasara si encontrais eso que buscais-pregunto Hiroto

-Volveremos hacer humanos-dijo Midorikawa

-¿Que pecado soy cada uno?-curioso a mas no poder Nagumo

-Pues haber-hablo Fudou sacando un papel y un boli empezo a esciribir- La soberbia es Suzuno, Tachimukai la pereza, Sakuma la envidia, Midorikawa la gula, Shirou la avaricia, Atsuya y yo somos la ira y por ultimo...Kazemaru es la lujuria

-¿que? no me mireis asi cabrones-se acaricia el pelo Kaze.

-Kazemaru te has metido en lios, sabes que la alta traicion es malo, asi que para ocultar nuestra magia debemos hacer servientes a estos humanos entrometidos, el consejo estudiantil se engaba hacer esclavos de esos ukes despues de oir su verdadera naturaleza

-Me niego en rotundo

-No os podeis negar si no, tambien sereis arrastrados al infierno-amenazo Suzuno

-Joder! esta bien aceptamos, que hacemos-dijo Goenji

-Primero debo saber cual es vuestra contraparte de estos maleeducados ukes.

Despues de hacer unas cosas Fudou por fin acabo de poner las parejas de esclavos que se les asignaran a los ukes.

-Vale, Suzuno te toco a Nagumo de esclavo ponle este collar-ordeno

-Con gusto

-No, espero que tipo de broma es esto?

-¿broma? de que hablas, tu obedece-y asi Nagumo fue arrastrado por Suzuno

-El siguiente Sakuma y Genda, eje..-no sabia que hacer- podeis iros y llevate el collar anda

-Chiii-contento Sakuma aunque a Genda no le hacia gracia todo esto.

-Ahora Tachimukai y Tsunami juntos-vio la escena con una gota en la cabeza-veo que no os vais aburrir

-noo! Fudou me quiere obligar a surfear, hacer puenting, motocroos, buceo, natacion nooooooo-salio arratras del lugar y Tsunami solito sin mandarlo se puso el collar.

-No se que decir asi que suerte Tachi, haber pasa Midorikawa y Hiroto juntos

-Gracias Fudou, Hiro me tratara bien-casi ahoragandolo al ponerle el collar

-Animal que lo ahogas

-Ups lo siento, nos vemos.

-Sigueinte Endo y Fubuki juntos-ve a Endo triste-Alegra esa cara hombre,que Fubuki no es tan cruel, creo,...no se andate con ojo por si acaso.

-Esta bien, pero...¡a que viene las orejas y la cola de perro!

-Es para que agan juego

-Joder, bueno pasa ya Kaze, Atsuya y Goenji

-Oye tu calvorota de mierda, por que tengo que ir con el tonto de Goenji

-Porque de alguna manera sois compatibles, y no se, que mas decir asi, me caes mal

-Cabron Fudou

-Yo no quiero ir con Atsuya y menos con el brujo de Kazemaru

-Te aguantas, todos los dias are tu vida una autentica mierda Goenji Shuuya jajaja-riendo maliciosamente-asi que ponte este collar si no quieres sufrir mas

-DIOS MIO, donde e ido a meter las narices-en eso aparece Kidou con un collar en el cuello preguntandose lo siguiente

-Esto...a que viene este collar

-Veras lindo uke

-¿uke?-se dijo a si mismo Kidou

-Seras mi compañero sentimental

-¿Que?

-Oh perdna quise decir, compañero nada mas.-riendo

Asi todos los del colegio se preguntaban que hacian con esos ukes maleducados y encima llevados como perros por el suelo a 4 patas, eso era realmente humillante, el unico que se salvo fue Genda.

Por lo demas estaba bien solo que Suzuno para desacerse del estres golpeaba a Nagumo y a los demas compañeros por las ventanas o por los pisos altos, su escuela tenia 5 pisos, desde ahi los tiraba, sobrevivian a un hechizo de recuperacion.

De nuevo su vida empezara por la busqueda de aquello que los ukes no nombra, porque se olvidaron

-una mierda, esos ukes no lo quieren buscar-solto nagumo escapando

-Vuelve Tulipan-persigueindolo friamente.

Sigueinte cap 6; ¡¿Una obra de teatro?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6; Una obra de teatro,

Los alumnos llevaban como un mes preparando la obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero claro esta que no dejaron a los Ukes participar ni en broma.

-No es justo yo queria participar-dijo Tachi

-y yo, de seguro soy buen actor-dijo en pena Sakuma

-¡Vosotros dos! ¿porque no nos meteis en la obra?

-Mi querido Sakuma, nosotros ni nos esforzamos por eso-con cara de cansado.

-Ademas la obra es dentro de 2 dias-dijo Tsunami.

Por detras suyo llegaban Fudou y Kidou, el primero riendo

-Adividad insolentes ukes mal hablados

-Calla, feo-dijo Tachi

-Seras, me han dado el titulo de presidente del consejo estudiantil y ademas puedo infiltrarme en los departamentos y demas, me lo conto Goenji.

FLASH BACK.

-Goenji tengo que hablar contigo-dijo serenamente el director

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, la situacion se te fue de las manos, y por ello lo e decidido ceder tu puesto a Fudou Akio que por lo que veo, pone en raya a esos chicos insolentes-marcahdnose- asi que portate bien, Goenji, a partir de ahora eres el subpresidente.

-NO puede ser-sale corriendo a su antiguo despacho lo abre de golpe, y ve a Fudou en su asiento y a Kazemaru en plan sexy de secretaria.

-¿Que pasa?-acariciando a Kazemaru

-En primer lugar no toques a Kazemaru y en segundo lugar, ¿te as echo con mi puesto solo para investiga?

-Pues, no...no lo sabia, mira Kaze algo con que distraernos

- No lo sabiais?

-No,

-JOder

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y asi es como capture un pajaro sin red

-¿que mierdas hablas?-dijo Sakuma

-A coño, estabamos hablando de mi puesto, a pues vereis entraremos en la obra sin que se enteren les e preguntado a los demas y se saben y papel ¿Y vosotros?

-Si-ambos

-Estupendo buscare a Atsuya que me a desafiado.

En otra sala, para ser precisos en la habitacion de Goenji estaba el y Kazemaru

-Admitelo, me quieres

-No, jamas eres arrogante

-Vaaaaaaale, me ire a acostar con Fudou que hay confianza- esas palabras hirieron a Goenji en su corazon corrio hacia él, y lo abrazo por detras y le dijo.

-Quedate conmigo..por favor...-pero como a Kazemaru no le gusta que le toquen a menos que el lo autorice salio por ventana de un peñetazo, que cuando salio Midorikawa que estaba en el cesped le dijo a Hiroto.

-Mira una estrellal fugaz pedire un deseo-cerrando los ojos, Hiroto tan solo sintio pena.

Despues de dos dias, el dia de la obra comenzaba, ya habian pasado las otras clases, ahora quedaban Romeo y Julieta.

-Bien-dijo Fudou,-estais listos?

-Si-todos

-Ok, Kazemaru erse Julieta, Romeo sera amm...Atsuya

-Bien

-Y los demas improvisais

-Hai

Al escenario salio primero Romeo con un hermoso traje blanco largo con capa roja.

-Oh mi amada mia, ¿donde estas? dejame verte aquel hermoso rostro

-Oh Romeo, Romero cual nombre mas tonto tienes-burlandose y aguantandose la risa Kazemaru.

-Mi bella Julieta, te amo mas que mi caballo y mi sirvienta-dijo Atsuya abrazando a Kazemaru y ahora salian los demas monigotes.

-Alto insolente, no ves que eres un Pedobear-dijo Shirou

-Mierda e sido descubierto-corre Atsuya de la escena y aparecen los otros.

-Hija ¿te han tocado?-dijo Sakuma

-No madre, pero usted si-viendo como sakuma le mete mete mano en las tetas.

Lo raro esque al publico le gustaba

-Oh padre mio, siento que desfallare de amor-fingiendo Kazemaru

-Hijo, digo hija mia, que de hambre no moriremos-dijo Midorikawa

-Callad barbaros-sale a escena Suzuno de armadura-vengo a llevarme a esta impura mujer, que se acostado con mucho entre ellos un pervertido

-No!-sale Tachi- Esa mujer se casara conmigo

-Pero padre mi hija es una niña, y debe casarse con un hombre rico-dijo Sakuma de madre

-Es verdad, y encima soy cristiano-se da cuenta Tachi- pues que se case con pedobear que tiene dinero

-Eso mismo, hija te casaras con el-dijo Mido

-De igual manera me casare con el-susurro Kazemaru, pero a Goenji eso le parecio hablar en serio y salio a escena vestido de negro y con casco

-Oh hermosa dama, venid a mi, con todo mi ser os llenare de felicidad-con nervios de punta

-Oye, ese no es Goenji-pregunto Nagumo detras de las cortinas

-Si,...-dijo Endou rapidamente tambien salio a escena

-Dama, alejaros de este impostor,-sacando la espada-Quiere usaros como una ramera de calle

-Atsuya esto que es?-pregunto Kaze

-No lo se pero saldre -salio a escena-Villanos sucios villanos alejaros de mi prometida o os matare como a pollos

La escena fue a mas, mientras Mido y Sakuma fingian hacerse los locos o Shiru que se enamoraba de Tachi, el publico se reia como nunca en su vida, el director no sabia que hacer.

Despues de que Kazemaru se cansara apaleo a todos.

-Oh mi Romeo, Romero me das tu dinero o te dejo sin huevos-amenzando a Atsuya

-Si mi amada Julieta pero no me dejes sin herededos-atemorizado

-Y asi se termina la obra-salio Tachimukai golpeado.

Espero que os guste chao!

cap 7: Acercamiento.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Acercamiento

Después de esa obra tan desmadrada los jóvenes ukes estaban celebrándolo, y riéndose con una sonrisa de superioridad con los "seme" a quienes ellos controlaban, el único que mas o menos se libraba pero no del todo era Genda, ya que Sakuma le amaba.

Bueno no iba mal el dia, hasta que Goenji se fue a su habitación, se metio a la cama, detestaba su arrogante forma de Kazemaru…pero le amaba, eso no lo iba a negar nunca.

A las horas, como en la madrugaba sentía como un peso encima suyo y como si su cama fuera más pequeña, abrió los ojos, se sonrojo al ver a Kazemaru a su lado, sonrio dulcemente pero…vio un brazo agarrarlo de ahí, sus partes, pensó en Kazemaru por ser lujurioso, pero no tenía sus manos en su rostro, se volteo lentamente y ahí estaba el culpable de que sus partes sean intimidadas.

-¡ATSUYA CABRON, GAY SUELTAME!-grito desesperado saltando de la cama, en boxers. Levanto a Kazemaru y al susodicho.

-¿Qué pasa?-sobándose los ojos Kazemaru, mirando a Atsuya- ¿hey?

-Que se supone que haces tu y él en mi cama

-Pensé que querias compañía, y él…me siguió al parecer- Goenji al oir eso le salió una gota de la cabeza- os odio-en susurro.

-¡DEJADME DORMIR!-grito Atsuya

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMA PEQUEÑO INSOLENTE!-sacando a Atsuya de su cama a golpes, empezó la pelea, salieron a los pasillos, donde Sakuma estaba con un vaso de agua y fue "sin querer" metido en la pelea, el pobre era golpeado por todos, hasta que apareció Genda, y sin medirse golpeo a todos, otro mas a la peleaba, Fudou que salía de su habitación desnudo "haciendo un trabajito nocturno con su amigo" se metió a la pelea también, Midorikawa inocente pensó que peleaban por comida.

-¿kaze que pasa?

-Comida, Mido comida-mintiéndole al pobre, el otro mandado se metio a la pelea.

Salio Tsunami un poco mas listo, con una manguera de agua y los mojo a todos, los demás se partían de risa.

-dios mio no puedo mas-se decía Kazemaru- me duele mi estomago

-Mira Kaze-baka he tomado fotos-decía Tachimukai con su móvil

-Esto será único, -riéndose Shirou

Los demás le miraban mal a estos tres. Salio Suzuno todo cabreado con Nagumo disfrazado de perro siendo arrastrado con una correa

-¿Quién es el amiguito que me desperté?-siendo amable, Kazemaru y demás se escondieron.

-Fue Atsuya-dijo Goenji

-Ajam…gracias- alzo la cadena de Nagumo y empezó a darle vueltas y tirándolo contra los otros fue una masacre, tanto que los profesores estaban atónicos, tenían que pagar: ventanas, paredes, puertas, cuadros.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a ver a los heridos: Midorikawa, Goenji, Genda, Atsuya y Sakuma, ya que Fudou se escapo al igual que los demás.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?

-¡Mierda Shirou deja de grabarme!

-Lo siento, esque era muy gracioso.

-Dejalo

-Me contaron que te violaste a Goenji

-MENTIRA-dijeron a la vez.

-Voy a ser tio-riendose

-Que te folle un pez espada o un caballo

-Huy! Que modales son esos ¿Eh?

Entraron a la sala Kazemaru y demás.

-¿Mido estas bien?-pregunto Hiroto al verlo sollozar.

-Kaze-emo me mintió, me digo que había comida-llorando

-Eres malo-recrimino Tachimukai

-Ni hables que eres peor

-Joo eso es mentira, que perdierais la apuesta no es cumpla mia

-¿Qué apuesta?-con curiosidad Tsunami

-De quien tenia huevos a ir desnudos por el centro comercial gritando "somos gays", nos detuvieron, pero escapamos porque Suzuno le pego a todos.

Los demás no sabían que cara poner.

-Que dia mas bonito-recordando Mido- me regalaron comida gratis

-A mi me dieron juguetes-dijo Sakuma en la cama, siendo dado de comer por Genda.

-Sois todo un personaje-dijo Goenji

-¡Callate! Aburrido-dijo Kazemaru- Bueno tenemos que hacer una entrevista a una chica que parezca normal en esta escuela para nuestro blog.

-Cuidado, haber que le haréis-en burla Goenji

-Lo de Fuyuka es por venganza-dijo Suzuno sentándose encima de su perro Nagumo

-¿Por qué a mi?-se preguntaba Nagumo a si mismo.

-Solo son preguntas, pero bueno da igual.

Todos se marcharon, Suzuno mado a su querido perro a comprar comida o demás cosas, lo malo fue que tardo pero al volver estaba mal herido con graves heridas y un disparo Suzuno lo vio y se acerca.

-¿Suzuno?-pregunto Nagumo

-¡Nagumo!-grito preocupado, el pelirrojo pensó que se preocupaba por el, estaba feliz, sonrio. -¿y la compra? ¿mi helado? No te lo habras comido

-Vete a la mieda-desviando la mirada- por cierto ten este papel-dandoselo.

-¿haber? –soprendido- "Quieres casarte conmigo" ¿Quién escribió esto?

-Un yakuza, te vio un dia golpear gente, le has enamorada princesa, pènso que era tu novio y me disparo-aun en el regazo del albino.

-mmm…no quiero casarme-mirando al pelirrojo- serás tu mi marido.

-¿WTF?

-No digas que no, o te mato ahora, si ven que estoy casado no me molestaran, ya me paso una vez. Llamare a los demás, que feliz.

Dejo a Nagumo con las palabras en la boca, Nagumo no quería casarse, pero estaba feliz, le quería, pero…no estaba seguro del todo, sobretodo como lo trataba.

-Me pido Madrina, el que se lo pida antes, se va a meter por el culo mi puño-dijo Kazemaru, en eso alzo la mano un desconocido

-¿Quién coño eres tu?-dijo Sakuma

-Oh! Pensé que este era el club del masoquismo

-Eh…no…-dijo Sakuma

-Adios guapo-mirando a Kazemaru-llamame-guiñandole el ojo

-Sera maricon

-Nosotros también lo somos-dijo Shirou

-Pero no me maquillo, solo para molestar.

-Me pido llevar los anillos-dijo Tachi

-No vale anillos sexuales-se adelanto Suzuno

-Jooo

-Yo me encargo de la cocina-dijo Mido.

-Yo padrino-dijo Atsuya peleando con su hermano por el papel de padrino.

EN otro sitio los seme animaban a Nagumo con su boda, mejor dicho le estaban preparando, que buenos amigos tenia decia con ironia Nagumo.

-´l

Cap 8: Boda Suzuno con Nagumo, peleas en la iglesia.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Por culpa de no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos [Endo x Kazemaru]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación del prometido, estaban todos los chicos "esclavos" por asi decirlo, animando al joven Nagumo con su boda que seria dentro de un dia.

La decisión de que fuera lo mas pronto posible era de Suzuno, no queira verse envuelta de nuevo con los yakuzas, por eso quería casarse lo antes posible con el primero que vio osea Nagumo.

-¡no quiero! –gritaba Nagumo

-Joder mira que eres mas complicado que una mujer con la regla-dijo Fudou al ver que Nagumo se echaba atrás con la decisión.

-Casate tu no te jode

-Lo haría pero ….se supone que estoy casado con Kazemaru que por cierto no me cumple como esposa-dijo como respuesta al oir eso Goenji y Endou se vinieron abajo. Los demás no sabían que decir.

-¿estas casado con Kazemaru?- pregunto Kidou, con celos.

-Si-respondio- pero solo porque le detuvieron una vez con Tachi

-¿TACHI?-salto al oir el nombre de su amado y rebelde uke, Tsunami

-Cosas que pasaron no le des importancia-dijo sin mas.

-NO ME CASO CON ESE LOCO

-Venga Nagumo no será para tanto ¿no?-dijo Hiroto

-Hiroto te pago lo que sea si te casas tu –rogando

-No gracias me da miedo prefiero al inocente de Mido

-Se supone que sois mis amigos , cabrones

-Lo somos, pero hay veces en donde prefiero mi vida-dijo Goenji.

-Sois cuervos, que a la minima me vendeis

-Exagerado, que te e hemos comprado el traje-dijo Endo sacando un traje de gala con orejas y cola de perro.

-pero que…? Que cojones

-Lo de las orejas y cola es idea de Suzuno-dijo Genda.

-No lo veis es un enfermo! –renegaba- no me caso, por dios pensad en mi-mira a Fudou- cabron no llames al restaurante

-Si no reservo el pastel de 5 plantas con helado alrededor al quien partirán las piernas es a mi-intentando coger el móvil.

-NO! –grito de la desesperación.

-Calla Nagumo como se entere Suzuno te obligara a ponerte el disfraz de perro.-dijo Tsunami

-Os odio-mirando mal a sus amigos.

En la otra habitación los ukes estaban planeando la boda para el dia siguiente.

-¡Vaya mierda de vestido! –dijo Atsuya

-Ya sabes como es Suzuno-dijo Tachi poniendo pegatinas en las ventas y en el velo del vestido de Suzuno.

¡Tú shota deja de poner pegatinas de pene en mi velo!-reclamo Suzuno.

-¿Tiene que ser precisamente un vestido?- pregunto Kazemaru mirando el vestido

-Si, siempre me hizo ilusión ponerme uno-dijo Suzuno buscando pelucas de su color de pelo.

-¡Marica!-grito Sakuma

-Envidioso-grito Suzuno

-Si…le dire a Genda que se case conmigo-haciendo muecas.

-¡Que conste que la entrada esta prohibida para MIDORIKAWA!-haciendo infasis en la ultima palabra

-¿Por qué?-con pucheros.

-Me gustaría que sobrara algo de comida, tragon, o te mando a dos rusos a que te violen.-amenazo

-Bueno, yo como sere la madrina-dijo Kazemaru pasando dinero a Suzuno.

-¡te estamos viendo Kazemaru!-gritaron los demás ukes.

-Me importa poco panda de feos-dijo Kazemaru

-y tu guapo!-dijo Shirou

-Mas que tu lindo-en burla Kazemaru,

-Callad perdedores, todos llevareis vestidos rojos menos Kazemaru que llevara un vestido rosa con amarillo.

-¡Hijo puta! ¡esos colores los odio!

-Te jodes –sacando a ver su dedo del medio.

-Vete a la mierda, baboso-salio de la habitación.

-Pobre…-dijo Shirou- yo quiero ser la madrina Suzuno

-No, me caes mal-dijo serio- iras con el baka de Goenji, Tachi-shota con el gili de Tsunami, Sakuma con su perro.

-¿perro? Nagumo es un perro

-Atsuya tu no iras

-Obligame

-veras como no iras-penso- pienso llamarle .

-Deja de pensar en voz alto atontado-dijo Atsuya

-¡brujeria!-grito Suzuno saltando por la ventada corriendo.

-¿otra vez?-dijo Shirou- no se da cuenta que somos brujos-miro el vestido- me lo probare.

-¿Qué? Me lo probare yo-dijo Sakuma cogiendo y vestido corriendo

-¡CAPULLO! Vuelve-dijo Shirou y Tachi.

-Joder –dijo Atusya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Dia de la boda.

El hermoso y respondón, a su vez muy mal hablado uke, entraba a la iglesia, muy hermoso, con un vestido de color….¿DE MUCHOS COLORES!, al verlo entrar a la iglesia Nagumo no sabia si se casaba con un chico loco o un payaso, pero estaba molesto había tardado una hora.

FLASH BACK.

-¡Mierdosos!-grito Suzuno a los ukes, el coche se quedo sin gasolina- venga arrancad el coche.

-calla, mierda tendremos que empujar.

-Yo no, soy la novia

-Sera novio-correjio Shirou

-en este caso es lo mismo-volvio a decir Suzuno

FIN FLSCH BACK.

Suzuno entro de la mano con el padre….de ¿Nagumo?,

-Padre-dijo Nagumo con la cara en blanco, pero en cambio su papa babeaba al ver a Suzuno tan bello parecía mujer y todo y detrás estaba los ukes vestidos de rojo, menos Kazemaru que quería matar a Suzuno por obligarle a poner un vestido rosa con amarillo.

-Joder ¿es una chica o chico?-dudaba Tsunami

-No quiero saberlo-dijo Nagumo

-¡Hijo! Hijo-llamo una mujer, en efecto era la mama de Nagumo

-¿madre? Que cojones,-mira a Goenji y Endou- vosotros

-Nos amenzo –ambos.

FLASH BACK.

Estaban durmiendo la siesta Endou y Goenji cuando de la nada entro Suzuno con bocinas de un portazo y empezó a gritar.

-¡DONDE VIVEN LOS PADRES DE NAGUMO!-a pleno pulmón

-EN SU PUTA CASA, CABRON-grito Goenji

-¿cabron?-penso, saca de la nada un martillo de piedra gigante sobre la cabeza de Goenji.

-KYaa vale vale, te dire donde vive, ….¡LO SABE ENDOU!

-ENDOU

-Joder traidor, vive en…

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Cada minuto de mi vida os odio mas.-dijo Nagumo al ver como su mama le tomaba fotos.-Esto es humillante.

-Ostias-grito Atsuya al ver quien era el cura no cabia en su asombro, quería pegarle. Pero se espero unos minutos de estar cerca.

-"Como la arméis os corto el pene mamones"-penso Suzuno llegando al altar.

.

.

.

Continuara…Cap 9: La boda de Nagumo con Suzuno la pelea en la iglesia. Parte 2


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: La boda de Nagumo con Suzuno la pelea en la iglesia. Parte 2

-Calma Suzuno-dijo Shirou al verlo que ahogaba a Nagumo al llegar al altar.

-¡Te dije que te pongas bigotes y garras!-dijo Suzuno

-Hijo de..-dijo Nagumo.

-Ya empezaron-dijo Kazemaru.

De la nada escucharon algo caerse.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Nagumo.

-Ostias que daño-dijo un chico que se cayo de las sillas de la iglesia

-¡SHINJI! -gritaron los ukes, y rapidamente se lanzaron sobre el nombrado.

-Ahh-grito el pobre chico.

-¡Te echabamos de menos! -dijo Kazemaru- esposo mio

-¡ESPOSO!-dijo a la vez Goenji y Endou.

-Joder ¿os vais a casar?-dijo le cura.

-Calla Afuro, que yo que sepa no eres un cura-renego Atsuya.

-¿conoces lo que es el pluriempleo?-dijo el cura.

-¿os conoceis?-pregunto Tsunami que estaba cerca

-Si es mi marido-dijo el cura.

-Los ...¿en serio?

-Hai

Mientras el padre de Nagumo intentaba meterle mano a Suzuno pensando que era una tia.

-No me toques viejo verde-le pego Suzuno mandandolo a dormir del puñetazo.

-¡Dejadme! ¿como he llegado aqui?-se pregunto Shinji

-¡Casaros! que cobro por horas mamones-dijo Afuro.

-Calla pedofilo-dijo Atsuya

-Pero te gusta-alzando la ceja Afuro.

-¡Quiero matar a ese Shinji! -grito Goenji.

-Como dicen siempre: Para ser feliz toda la vida solo tienes que hacer 2 cosas, ser idiota y la orta serlo-dijo Fudou sentado bebiendo en la iglesia con Kidou a su lado que estaba dormido con una biblia entre sus manos.

-Ojala sea navidad-dijo Genda

-¿por que?-dijo Goenji

-Asi me podria ir a casa y salvarme de estos -dijo en suspiro.

Despues de que estos Ukes acosaran al pobre chico desconocido Suzuno se encamino otra vez al altar.

-Suzuno si me odias dimelo-susurro Nagumo.

-Si

-Gracias, me puedo ir al infierno seguro-dijo en ironia,

-Ah cierto sobre eso...tenemos que ir al infierno la semana que viene en Navidad.

-¿WTF? -se paro -DEJAD DE TOCAR LA CANCION SHOTA Y EL PINGUINO DE LO SHUEVOS

-Gracias-dijo Shinji.

-joder Suzuno quitame al padre de tu marido de encima

-Señor Nagumo tiene permiso para violarle

-Hijo de perra.

-¿Cuando acabara la tortura?-pregunto Tsunami.

-Cuando te violen tres rusos de la mafia y te sodomicen con perros-dijo el cura.

-Pense que los curas no ablaban mal-dijo Tachi.

-Soy Afuro ¿no me reconoces?

-No

-Vamos bien

-Quiero irme ahora-dijo Goenji

-¿no te lo pasas bien?-dijo Shirou

-No

-Ok, vete ahi esta la puerta.

-Os odio a todos-dijo Goenji mirando a Kazemaru siendo acosado de por el papa de Nagumo.

En el altar.

-No quiero ir al infierno

-Iras

-¿por que?

-Eres mi marido

-Si estas solo comprate un consolador.

-Son caros

-Te lo regalo

-Te casaras conmigo si o si-sacando una mirada malvada.

-Madre llevame contigo-suspiro

-Hijo no puedo, hicimos tu cuarto una habitacion para el perro.

-Hija de...¡a que os vais a una residencia!

-Bueno, como habeis malgastado vuestro tiempo, ¿quieres besar a la novia Nagumo?

-Se puede optar por huir

-No

-Joder-se acerca a Suzuno- esto...-nervioso. Suzuno cerro los ojos esperando ser besado, Nagumo tendado se acerco lentamente, rozo los labios de su gelido chico y le beso apasionadamente.

-Esperad, tenia primero que poneros el anillo-recordo Afuro- bueno esto...-saca un cubo de agua- tomad agua

-cabron ¿Que as echo?-dijo Nagumo

-Esque no queria molestar.

-Os voy a ...

-Shota trae los anillos

-No los tengo

-Verdad. lobito

-Voy-acercandose a los novios-tomad- se los puso a acada novio.

-¿pero que...? un anillo en forma de ¿tulipan? esto es una broma-mirando a Suzuno

-Dejame- coge a Nagumo de la mano- Vamonos.

-Ahora voy a tirar arroz-dijo Sakuma.

-Noo!-dijo Kazemaru

-¿Que?

-Esque...ese arroz esta echo crudo.

-Oh mierda.

Cap 10: Un mafioso + Fuyuka = llendo al infierno.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: Un mafioso + Fuyuka = llendo al infierno

Siento la tardanza, pero lo que viene ser "comedia" no es mucho lo mio, por eso tardo un monton disculpemen.

Los novios salieron por la gran puerta felices tomados de la mano. Todo iba de color rosa...bueno no, para que mentir.

-Suzuno es coña lo de ir al infierno ¿no?

-¿Me ves cara de bromear?

-Mierda, pues no se, con la cara de tonto que tienes-al insultarlo se gana una patada en los huevos.

-Querida no, en los huevos no, que yo quiero un nieto-dijo la madre de Nagumo

-Señora si Suzuno es un chico-le dijo Tachimukai.

-¡¿Como?-se desmaya.

Mientras discutian delante de la iglesia aparecio coches negros, y salieron hombre vestidos de negro que puntaron a Nagumo.

-¡Ostia puta! los mafiosos

-Te dige maldito perro, que si te casabas te iba a matar. Ahora vas a morir-le apunta,

-Me ca************* en mi boda nadie la estropeara-coge a nagumo con las dos manos y se los lanza y este cae encima de los mafiosos.-No me obligeis a usar mi poder por proteger a mi esposo.

-¡SI LO HAS TIRADO!-le grito Goenji.

-Calla-le digo Afuro, este se quita la ropa y deja ver un traje de ..¿Spiderman?-Yo afuro os...-se mira la ropa- que mierda esperad-se saca la ropa de nuevo, y se viste de querrero medieval-Ya esta continuemos.

-Eres anormal-le grito Atsuya.

-Amor calla, que estamos hablando los mayores.

-¡Mayor mis huevos!-le empieza a tirar del pelo a Afuro.

-Suzuno mira tienen a Fuyuka-dice Kazemaru con Shinji a su lado.

-¿Eh?-mira a Fuyuka- ¿Por que la teneis?

-Sabemos que es tu amiga asi que la cogimos prestada.

los ukes a la vez y sincronizados-La violala, embarazala, pero fuera de nuestra vista.

-¿Que?-el mafioso

-No digas eso-dijo Kidou levantado.

-Ella es arisca con nosotros-dijo Shirou- no permitimos que nos insulten.

El mafioso cansado, empezo a disparar, pero en un descuido Nagumo robo a un miembro de la mafia y disparo al mafioso que queria casarse con Suzuno.

Todos se sorprendieron por el acto.

-Joder que asco de tio ¿no creeis?-dijo Nagumo

Soltaron a Fuyuka la cual empezo a hablar como cotorra-

-¡Sois de lo peor! Mira que por vuestra culoa he sido secuestrada, llamare a la policia, les dire todo, y encima os casais entre vosotros, sois gay's de lo peor-dijo sin para y mas.

-Callate capulla-grito Sakuma tirando el banco de la iglesia.

-Oye eso no animal-le grito Tsunami.

El dia se paso largo, y Shinji se escapo de ellos. por su suerte claro.

Pasaron el dia en un karaoke, donde Nagumo le toco cantar para Suzuno y si lo hacia mal le sodomizaba.

Pasaron los dias, y los jovenes ukes dormian placidamente, y era de noche, Suzuno no queria entregarse todavia como buen uke.

-Ahora vuelvo Nagumo

-¿Eh?-no entendia pero le dio igual, aunque tenia miedo de hacerlo con Suzuno.

Ya en el pasillo, se fue corriendo a la habitacion de Kazemaru, se colo dentro.

-¡Kazemaru!-le grito en la oreja, despertandolo a él y Goenji.

-¡Que putas te pasa!-le dijo Goenji.

-Kazemaru ocupa mi lugar, esque no estoy preparado para hacerlo-con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Solo tengo que hacerlo no?

-Espera, no lo agas Kazemaru.

-Si solo eso Kazemaru.

-Esta bien-carraspea- Magia te convoco, ocupa mi cuerpo por el de Suzuno y su cuerpo lo ocupo yo- y puff se cambiaron de cuerpo.

-No Kazemaru no lo agas con ese degenerado de Nagumo.

-Calla, que ahora que vino Afuro no puedo acostarme con Atsuya, y Fudou esta con Kidou-dijo saliendo de la habitacion- me apetece saber como se mueve.

-Bueno me voy a la cama-dijo Suzuno

-Fuera, no te quiero ver-le renego Goenji.

-Tranquilo-se mete en la cama- buenas noches.

-Bastardo.

Kazemaru llego al cuarto de Nagumo transformado en Suzuno.

-Llege-dijo sin mas.

-¿Donde fuiste?

-Al baño, tenia que prepararme-relamiendose los labios, tenia ganas de probarlo en la cama. Se le abalanza sobre él, besandolo libremente.

-Que te pasa, estas tan pasional.-dejandose llevar.

Cap 11; Un tulipan satisfecho, La Navidad se acerca.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11; Un tulipan satisfecho, La Navidad se acerca.

Nagumo notando como su uke-esposo se ponia caliente en el tema, notaba su falicidad en el tema, sospecho, porque penso que seria mas "sado" en ese sentido.

-¿Su-suzuno?-sintiendo como su uke, se ponia encima suyo moviendose rapidamente con un rostro muy sensual, Nagumo cayo preso de los movimientos y encantos de su supuesto "Suzuno".

-Dejate llevar-dijo "Suzuno" gimiendo, estaba encantado con Nagumo, pero le remordia la conciencia al pensar en Goenji.

A la mañana siguiente, Goenji se levanto de la cama antes de que el verdadero Suzuno, corrio como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezo con sus amigos y los otros maleducados de los ukes.

-¡Oye!-le grito Fudou-¿Que mierda le pasa?

-ni idea-dijo Tsunami.

Entro a la habitacion de Nagumo, estaba molesto, se encontro con una imagen dolorosa.

Vio a Nagumo abrazado a Kazemaru transformado en Suzuno, desnudo, sabia lo que habian echo, lleno de rabia golpeo la pared. Salio del cuarto.

-¿Eh?-levantandose Kazemaru, miro a Goenji marchar del cuarto, se fue corriendo tras él.

Entre la gente paso, sin importarle que llevaba la ropa de Nagumo puesto.

Acorrolo a Goenji en un cuarto de la limpieza.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto.

-¡Dejame!-abofeteo al peliazul. Este cayo al suelo.

-Vale, te dejare en paz-levantandose del suelo con dolor, el pelopincho se dio cuenta, la abrazo.

-Me haces daño, se que representas la lujuria pero el daño que me haces es grande.-dijo sin soltarlo.

-Me da igual-dijo sin mas.

-¿Como?-dolido.

Suspira- nosotros no seremos libres hasta que otro ocupe mi lugar en la lujuria, al igual que los demas. Esa es la razon por la que Afuro volvio. Bajaremos al infierno, se nos concedio regar los siete pecados capitales, y lo hemos echo, pero no emos conseguido nuestro objetivo.

-¿Objetivo?-se estaba preocupando por una vez en su vida estaba hablando en serio.

-Dejalo, inutil-volvio a ser el mismo- Bueno, me voy, cabron-abriedno la puerta, pero este es nuevamente acorralado.

-Vuelve a ser Kazemaru-le susurro. En acto consciente volvio a ser el peli-azul.

-¿Contento humano?-suspiro hondamente, se dejo llevar por esa pequeña luz en su pecho.

Se entrego a Goenji en ese mismo lugar.

Flash Back.

8 jovenes se levantaron en un lugar donde nadie quisiera pisar. El magma, el azufre todo en uno, aquellos pasajes tristes, llenos de dolor, gente suplicar vivir, era espantoso.

Dos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro. Un pequeño chico de ojos mar se abrazaba a un chico albino, otros dos chicos de cabellos verdosos y peli gris con un parche temblaban del miedo, yo sujetaba la mano de un chico seguro de si mismo, tenia los ojos verdes, no me separe por miedo.

-Bienvenidos mis pequeños-hablo una voz fuerte y tenebrosa, saliendo de su lugar, un demonio grande.

-¿Que quieres?-grito el chico al que sujetaba su mano.

-jajajaja-rio a carcajadas-Quiero que vosotros seais lo contrario de lo habeis sido, pobres humanos-riendo.

Detras de este demonio, salio un chico rubio de ojos rojos, el cual nos iba nombrando:

-Suzuno seras la soberbia-rie- pobre, eras tan humilde

-Tachimuka seras la pereza, antes perteneciente a la diligencia

Midorikawa eres la gula, no seras la templanza

Sakuma tu eres envidia no seras tan caricativo.

Shirou eres la avaricia, ya no seras tan generoso

Atsuya tu eres apartir de ahora la ira.

Fudou seras la ira, no seras jamas paciente.

Kazemaru eres la lujuria, -riendo- la castigadad no la tendras.

A cada uno se le quedo la cara de espanto, todos lloramos, menos Atsuya y Fudou, nuestras almas cambiaron, me sumi en la oscuridad, odie ser lo que me toco ser. Jamas volvi a ser el mismo.

-Mis pequeños pecados, vagareis por la tierra durante 200 años, donde sereis relevados.

-¿Que?-pregunto Fudou.

-Mostrad al mundo que el infierno sera su perdiccion-riendo. Todos nos resignaron aceptar este destino.

Me pase la vida, tentando a hombres y mujeres, al igual que todos. Yo que mori por ser violado tantas veces, ago lo que mas odio.

Fin Flas Back.

EL joven peli-azul, se levanto en su cama con Goenji al lado suspirando, con la ropa puesta. En la puerta estaba Nagumo gritando a lo loco.

-¡Cabron!-gritaba Nagumo

-Calla Nagumo, que bien que te gusto-dijo Suzuno.

-Si, pero no queria hacerlo con él, si no contigo-dijo Nagumo.

-¡Quejicas!-grito Fudou- Al menos lo hiciste-resopla- con Kazemaru nadie se aburre.

-Que gran verdad-dijo Atsuya.

Con esas palabras aumentaba el odio de Goenji, en la rabia, abrio la puerta y empezo a perseguir a Fudou y Atsuya por la escuela.

Endou que pasaba por ahi, miro curioso a Kazemaru, se le acerco tiernamente, y le beso en la frente.

-¿Endou?-dijo Kazemaru mirando lo que hacia.

-¡Perdon!-dijo rojo.

-¿Eres tonto?-dijo- De verdad, que si que eres inocente y mucho.-levantandose de la cama- ¿Y Goenji?

-Se fue hace un momento.

-Oh genial-vestiendose- Endou.

-¿Si?

-¿Me amas?-pregunto sin tapujos.

-Yo...si-resignandose.

-Lo sabia-dijo sin mas pinandose.

-¿Lo sabes?

-SIempre veo que miras con recelo a Goenji, Fudou y Atsuya.

-Perdona entonces.

-¡Que va! si no me importa-acercandose cada vez mas a Endou.-No tiene importancia-le besa en los labios.-Eres tierno.

-¿Y tus esposos?-pregunto dudoso de seguir.

-¿Te refieres a Fudou, a Shinji?

-Hai..

-Fudou fue una cosa rara, y Shinji, lo conoci porque me equivoque de sitio y fui acabar al mundo de los pokemons, la ostia que le di a Ash, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de capturar un legendario sera el puto amo-dijo orgulloso-regale un Articuno y deoxys.

-Ahh que interesante-no sabia que mas hacer, se dejo llevar por los besos del uke.

Mientras tanto Nagumo y Suzuno y demas Ukes.

-¿Suzuno porque no quieres acostarte con tu esposo?-pregunto Tachimukai

-De la misma manera que le tienes miedo al gran miembro de Tsunami-dijo Suzuno.-No lo

nieges, todos le hemos visto en los vestuarios.

-Es verdad-dijo Tachi.

-Marica-dijo Sakuma

-Hablo el obseno de los disfraces-dijo Suzuno.

-Calla, eso es muy fantasioso-dijo el pobre Sakuma.

-Claro...¿porque no?-dijo Shirou-Yo eso de disfrazarse no es sano, creo yo, es bueno para

atracar y eso.

-¿Y quien dijo que uso los disfrazaces para acostarme con Genda?

-¿Las camaras?-dijeron los demas ukes.

-Tambien-lo confirmo- pero tambien lo uso para robar animales del zoo.-contento, detras suyo salio un grupo de chicos corriendo porque les perseguia un tigre.

-Sakuma...¿de donde sacaste ese tigre?-pregunto Tachi.

-Mejor, ¿donde cojones lo escondiste?-pregunto Shirou.

-En el sotano del colegio.

-¿Hay un sotano?-todos a la vez, incluso Nagumo, siendo alumno del centro desconocia esa informacion.

Capitulo 12; Llegando a un sotano, ¡Peligro hay animales secuestrados!


End file.
